I Waited
by Traci
Summary: Picks up four months after s3e08. Phryne returns to find out life and the people in her life have moved on without her.


Disclaimer: No, not mine. If they were there'd be a season 4 and 5 and 15. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Summary: Picks up four months after Phyrne leaves for England. When she returns she finds things have changed without her.

Author Note: This is my first MFMM fic so I had to get the crazy angst piece out first. It may be a little out of character for Phryne but she is still human, too.

* * *

I Waited

* * *

He watched as she disappeared into the sky knowing he wouldn't be far behind. As soon as her first letter arrived and he had an address, he would be London bound.

Four Months Later….

Detective Jack Robinson sat at his desk looking over the most recent case. He missed her all the time but it hit him especially hard on cases that they'd usually work together on. Glancing at the corner of his desk, a smile skirted his lips remembering how she would just breeze in and sit there, regardless of what he was in the middle of or what paperwork was on his desk.

A light knock on his office door drew him out of his memories as the visitor stepped in and took a seat in the chair across from him.

"You look tired, Jack," she commented.

"A tough case," he partially lied. Sitting back, he looked at the woman and wondered if he was being fair to her at all. They had been, well, not quite dating but many considered them an item for nearly a month. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I was hoping to drag you out for a picnic. It's a beautiful day and you've been distant lately. I thought you could use a distraction." Pushing a stray lock of blonde behind her ear, she watched him.

"Mary, I…" He sighed. "I really can't." He motioned to the papers on his desk. "I'll make it up to you with dinner tonight?"

With a sigh, Mary looked at him. "You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" She tried to suppress the disgust in her voice but failed. "She left. You never heard from her. Not even a letter. Jack, it's obvious she played you just like all the other men in her life."

He felt the anger rise within him. The overwhelming need to defend Phryne but, ultimately, Mary was right. He had waited for weeks to hear from her. He had started packing the moment he returned from the airfield. He thought their kiss, all the moments leading up to the kiss, had meant as much to her as it had to him. Clearly he had been wrong. Despite all that, he still couldn't hate her. For a short time he had feared she had crashed but no word had reached Miss Fisher's home or Aunt Prudence so she was alive.

"Don't," he hissed. "Just don't. Maybe dinner tonight isn't such a good idea."

She reached across the desk to take his hand. "I'm sorry, Jack. It's just… when I think of how she hurt you…"

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he nodded. "Thank you. But it's not your place. How about dinner at your favorite restaurant tomorrow night? I really am tired tonight."

"Tomorrow." She stood up but stopped at the door. "Don't work too late."

Giving her a smile, he turned his attention back to the papers on his desk.

* * *

It had been so long. Too long. The place looked the same yet felt so different. No one was in the house when she had arrived, which was odd as she had written to let them know she was returning. Though she shouldn't have been surprised. For all the letters she had written to everyone in Melbourne, none had been responded to. Maybe they got lost.

Phryne Fisher took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe everyone had moved on without her. The house was clean so obviously someone had stayed on. She stepped into the parlor and smiled. So many memories. Dancing, holidays… Jack. Why hadn't he come after her? Maybe it was too much to ask. He had a job, a career. He couldn't just leave on a whim. But… he, too, had not responded to her letters. What if he had moved on? What if he had found someone? Her heart tightened in her chest and she quickly ran out the door.

* * *

Jack was deeply focused on his current case when he heard Collins gasp loudly then his office door swung open. "Mary, I told you we'll have dinner tomorrow," he said then looked up and froze. There was no missing the sadness and pain in her eyes.

"Phryne," he whispered but she had turned and run before he could say anything more.

He ran to the street just in time to see her speed off.

"Sir?" Collins quietly asked.

"Did you know?" he asked without looking at him.

Hugh didn't respond.

Jack faced him. "Did you know she was coming back?" he hissed.

"N…no, Sir. I… we haven't heard from her since she left. I swear." He followed the Inspector back inside and stayed out of his was as Jack grabbed his jacket and hat.

"I'll be gone for the rest of the day, Collins." He stopped at the door. "And not a word to Mary."

"Yes, sir. Sir?"

Jack turned back to the constable.

"Good luck."

* * *

When had she ever cried over a man? No, that was not something Phryne Fisher did. Yet, as she sat on her car in the field, that was exactly what she found herself doing. Mary. Dinner. He had moved on. Without her. Everyone had moved on without her. But… Jack? She had written telling him she was staying longer as things between her parents had fallen apart despite getting her father back. She had to be there for her mother. Why hadn't he understood that?

Her eyes fell on the exact spot where he had finally kissed her. She would have given anything to send her father off on his own and stay in Jack's arms forever but that was not to be. For a brief moment she found herself blaming her father for continuing to ruin her life, her happiness, but that was what fools did. No one was to blame. Life happens. She just wished life didn't hurt so much at times.

"You're back."

She closed her eyes at the voice. That deep voice. "You never came after me," she responded without looking his way.

"I wanted to."

She could tell he was keeping his distance. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Jack. "Yet you didn't."

He stepped closer. "I was waiting for you to write so I had an address. You never did."

Phryne slid off the car and stood facing him. "I wrote you every day. I wrote everyone." She couldn't stop the tears. "No one ever responded."

"You…" Jack shook his head. "Phryne, I never received any letters. None. I was terrified something had happened but no reports of crashes ever came through."

"Jack," she muttered. "I… I waited."

He stepped closer to her, still not invading her personal space. "I waited, too. I asked your aunt for your address but she refused. I even asked Doctor MacMillan who, after grilling me, admitted she didn't know where you were staying." Another two steps closer and he could feel her breath. "I…" His own tears were choking out his words. "I thought maybe… you found someone more interesting than an inspector and I wouldn't have blamed you."

"There was no one else. There hasn't been since…" Phryne shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. You've moved on. Are you happy with her?"

His eyes slid shut for a moment before reopening to meet her gaze. "She's not you."

A small smile formed on her lips. "And that's probably for the best." She turned to walk away when she felt his hand grab her wrist to stop her. Looking at him once more, she tried to ignore the pain in her heart.

"No, it's not." Unable to wait any longer, Jack leaned in but Phryne stepped back.

"I may not have many morals but I do draw the line at men already in relationships." With a quick tug, she released her arm from his grip, got into her car and drove off leaving Jack watching her leave once again from the same field.

* * *

A week had passed since he had last seen her. He had been pushing Mary away. He had been pushing everyone away. She had written? Why had he not received the letters? Why had no one?

After much persuasion and, frankly too tired to say no anymore, Jack found himself having dinner with Mary at her house. She had excused herself to the kitchen to make them tea and he sat in the parlor, longing to be in another parlor with another woman in another house. He sighed. How much time was he to give Phryne? What should he do about Mary? Defeated, he sat at her desk, accidently knocking off a pile of papers.

Mary returned with the tea as Jack knelt down to gather the papers. "Stop!" she screamed.

He froze and looked at her, watching her quickly put the tray down and pushed him aside to get the papers herself.

"Mary, I'm sorry, I was just picking them up."

"It's nothing. I just have them in a special order," she muttered.

His eyes caught site of something unusual on one envelope. A postmark. A British postmark. "Mary, what's that?"

* * *

Phryne sighed as she worked on her second glass of whisky that evening. Drinking by herself was no fun. She had tried to distract herself with random liaisons but, to her surprise, she found herself ending the night with them before they made their way to her bed. Jack had moved on but it seemed she was unable to.

She threw the glass against the fireplace where it shattered. Tears filled her eyes as the reality set in. Jack Robinson had shattered her heart they way she had just done to the glass. The one man she thought would never hurt her.

"Mrs. Collins won't be too happy about that," came a soft voice from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still staring at the shattered bits.

"I have mail for some people who live here." Jack hesitated before walking over to her. He handed her a large stack of unopened letters.

Her hand shook as she reached out to take them. Slowly, she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his through her tears. "Where?"

Taking a shaky, deep breath, Jack crouched down before her. "Mary. She's been arrested and charged. She admitted to stealing letters from you to make me think you had forgotten me. She took everyone's to keep them in the dark, too. Then she got a job at the station to be close to me." He looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry to say that it worked."

Phryne remained silent.

"I read all the letters you sent to me," he told her, looking back up at her but found her eyes once more focused on the shattered glass. "Phryne… Phryne, I can't change what happened," he said handing her another stack of letters. "But I never once stopped loving you."

Her continued silence hinted it was his time to leave. When she heard the door close behind him, the tears came once more as she looked at the large stack of letters he had written to her in hopes of sending them one day.

* * *

 _My Dearest Phryne,_

 _I have not heard from you in the three months since you have left. It seems no one has. I can only hope you_

 _are well and just caught up in the midst of some great adventure as only you can find._

 _I long for the day to see you again. We have a waltz to continue. A romantic overture to write._

 _With all my love,_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Jack._

"Jack," Phryne whispered to the empty room. That was the last letter he had written. She realized that must have been just before he and Mary began courting.

* * *

It was well past ten at night but she found him where she usually did. She stepped into his office and quietly closed the door.

He looked up. His heart stopped. "Miss Fisher?"

"So we are back to formalities, Inspector?" she asked, unsure how to approach him.

Jack dropped the paperwork in his hand, sat back in his chair and gave her his full attention. "I don't know what we're back to, honestly."

Phryne bit her lower lip as she approached his desk and perched herself on the corner. "Neither do I."

They sat looking at each other for many moments.

"I want to see her."

"That's not a good idea."

"Jack, after what she did to me, to us, I think I have a right."

"Phryne…" One look at her told him he was not winning this one. "Alright, but I'll be there with you."

She hopped off his desk and set off towards the holding cells before he had a chance to stop her.

* * *

"You have a visitor," Jack announced to Mary, trying to hide the disdain in voice.

Mary approached the bars just as Phryne appeared into view. "You."

"Why did you do it?" Phryne's voice was soft and calm.

"Because Jack deserves better than some whore."

Sensing Jack's tension, Phryne gently touched his arm amazed that, despite everything, one touch from her still settled him.

"You're right," Phryne replied.

Jack was shocked but remained silent.

"He does deserve better," she continued. "He deserves the best anyone can give because he is kind and noble and gives everything to what or who he believes in." Her hand slid down her arm to take hold of his hand. "He deserves someone who won't lie to him, who won't try to manipulate his heart for their own desires. He deserves someone who loves him as he is and for all he will ever be without wanting to change him. That person may not be me but that person is clearly not someone who is willing to steal to hurt him." With that, she let go of his hand and walked out of the room.

"Jack, you can't believe her," Mary pleaded when he also turned to leave. She physically stepped back when he faced her once more.

"She, unlike you, has never purposely hurt me. She has never lied to me. She has never tried to manipulate my feelings. I will excuse myself from your case for personal reasons but I will make sure you are charged to the fullest extent of the law."

"Jack!" Mary cried as he walked away.

Only partially surprised to find his office empty when he returned, he grabbed his hat and jacket and locked up for the night.

* * *

Mr. Butler, in his ever-impressive way of foretelling the future, had made a small snack of Phryne's favorite comfort foods when she returned.

"Miss, I also took the liberty of asking Mrs. Collins to draw you a bath. She is upstairs now," he informed her then took his leave to answer to soft knock at the door.

Phryne's hands were still shaking after the confrontation. Fear, relief, anguish, she wasn't sure which feelings but it had to be done. She needed to see the woman for herself. She needed closure.

"Miss, the Inspector is here."

She had never heard Mr. Butler so hesitant to announce Jack before and it broke yet another part of her heart. She nodded. "Send him in."

He appeared in the dining room doorway, hat in hand.

"I'm afraid I don't have whiskey tonight. I seem to have finished it alone." She closed her eyes for a second, immediately regretting how bitter her comment had sounded.

"I don't believe alcohol will help this situation," he softly replied.

She looked up from the table, meeting his eyes and was taken aback by the sadness and defeat she saw in them. "Nor do I. Join me for a late-night snack?"

With a small nod, he placed the hat on a nearby chair and sat across from her.

"Mr. Butler?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"I can take care of this tonight. Thank you. And tell Dot to go home. I'm sure Hugh is missing her."

"Very well, Miss. Goodnight." He turned to Jack. "Goodnight, Inspector."

Jack smiled warmly at the elderly butler. "Goodnight."

Once the house was quiet, Jack spoke. "About what Mary said to you…"

Phryne smiled at him. "I've been called worse."

"That doesn't make it right. It also doesn't make it true."

She took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. "I don't know why this bothers me so much. You had every right to move on when I didn't come back."

"You thought I had been receiving your letters and merely ignored them, ignored you. You have every right to feel hurt," he reminded her.

Swirling the melting ice cream around in the bowl, she met his eyes. "Is this how you felt every time I was… you knew there was another man?"

"Yes."

"Jack, I am so sorry. To have kept hurting you like that is inexcusable."

He risked reaching across the table and took her free hand in his. "Phryne, I knew what I was getting into with you. Why do you think it took me so long to give you my heart? You are a free spirit. You live life to the fullest. I have never seen anyone love life as much as you. I've told you before and I will tell you again, I never would ask you to change. I would never want you to. No matter what we are to be to each other."

"And what are we to each other, Jack?" she softly asked, her hand still safely in his.

"I love you, Phryne. I'm willing to do whatever it takes, wait however long."

Tear pricked at her eyes. "Do you love me enough to share me with other men?"

His eyes never waivered from hers as he nodded. "I can't promise I'll like it but if that's what you want then yes."

She sighed. "I had no idea why I was so upset. Why you with another woman hurt me so much." She gave him a small smile. "You ruined me, Jack. It seems I did the one thing I swore I'd never do."

Jack tilted his head in question.

"I went and fell in love with someone again. With you." She turned her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I don't want any other men. I only want you. And I never want to feel jealous again. I don't like it."

He nodded. "I'm not too fond of that feeling either."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Jack asked, "So what now?"

Letting go of his hand, Phryne got up and walked over to him. He stood up to meet her.

Her hands rested on his lapels then worked their way up to loosen his tie, something she had missed doing. She looked up at him with a grin. "I believe you have yet to properly greet the woman you love."

His arms wrapped around her waist and grinned back. "And what kind of greeting would such a woman want, Miss Fisher?"

"Hm, I believe there was talk in your letters of continuing a romantic overture, Inspector."

Somehow he found his mouth a mere breath away from her lips. "I believe there was."

"As I recall it was a rather passionate overture when I left."

One hand slipped behind her neck and his fingers tangled themselves in her dark hair. "Very much so."

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Shut up and kiss me already!"

He happily obliged her request. There were still things to talk about, to sort through but they would do it together just as they always did.


End file.
